


Поцелуй во тьме

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Battle Couple, Draugr (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Romance, Seduction, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Серана пользуется преимуществами вампирского зрения.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 5





	Поцелуй во тьме

Драконорожденная расслабленно стояла у величественной многовековой Стены Слов, испещренной драконьими текстами. Только что она изучила очередной Ту'ум, и чувство глубокого удовлетворения переполняло ее. Молодая нордка с неисчерпаемым энтузиазмом разыскивала Стены Слов, чтобы почерпнуть с них как можно больше новых знаний и отточить свое мастерство до совершенства. И пусть для этого требовались годы упорных тренировок, Довакин была готова посвятить себя этому.

Закончив с изначальной миссией, девушка обернулась и посреди полуразрушенной, опутанной седой паутиной, усыпальницы незамедлительно обнаружила свою верную спутницу и подругу: вампирша Серана наткнулась на недобитый ранее скелет и не смогла сдержать недовольства:

― Рассыпься прахом! ― раздраженно фыркнула она, запуская искрящуюся фиолетовыми всполохами шаровую молнию.

Кости поверженного врага тут же с характерным звуком оказались на разбитом полу.

― Кому-то не повезло, ― весело хмыкнула Драконорожденная, намекая подруге на ее излюбленную фразу в сражениях, и приблизилась к рассыпавшимся останкам, по привычке обыскивая добычу. ― Древняя нордская секира, костная мука и несколько монет. Секиру и муку, пожалуй, оставим их хозяину.

― И не надоест тебе обшаривать чужие карманы? У тебя и так уже золота больше, чем у всех ярлов вместе взятых, ― ехидно заметила Серана.

― Что ты в этом понимаешь, ― лишь отмахнулась нордка, с довольным видом похлопывая свою увесистую сумку.

В ту же секунду каменная крышка ближайшего саркофага пришла в движение, и оттуда показался очередной драугр. Драконорожденная и вампирша повернули головы на шум и как одна воскликнули:

― Да сколько вас там?!

К счастью, драугр был всего один, зато какой. Военачальник.

Серана мгновенно приняла боевую стойку и начала обстреливать неприятеля молниями и ледяными копьями. Довакин же так надоел их затянувшийся поход в древнюю гробницу, переполненной всевозможными ловушками, что создав парочку огненных шаров, девушка применила Крик.

― _Фус Ро Да_ ¹! ― крикнула изо всех сил Довакин, решительно настроенная завершить поединок одним махом.

Крик оказался поистине мощным: поверженный драугр улетел настолько далеко, насколько это было возможно, а массивные чаши с огнем, висевшие под потолком главного зала попросту потухли, словно истлевшие огарки свечей, погружая крипту во тьму.

― Потрясающе, ― прокомментировала Серана, сложив руки на груди.

― Похоже, я самую малость перестаралась с Криком, ― Драконорожденная слепо вглядывалась в окружающую ее тьму и создала заклинанием свет свечи, озаривший небольшое пространство вокруг девушек своим мягким сиянием.

― Ну и где этот драугр? ― осматриваясь по сторонам, спросила Драконорожденная.

― Кажется, я вижу его, да, в обломках у дальней стены. Можешь подойти и обыскать его, ― дружелюбно предложила вампирша.

― Что бы я без тебя делала?

― Хороший вопрос! Давай только побыстрее, ладно?

― Ага... Снова меч, но уже эбонитовый... Бесполезен… Мешочек золота и самоцветы. Это захватим, ― вынесла вердикт Довакин и поплелась обратно к Серане, которая ждала ее, разместившись на широком выступе в стене. Девушка присела рядом и принялась рыться в сумке в поисках зелья, восполняющего магию. И ей полезно, и место дополнительное освободится.

Приятная усталость после недавних битв разливалась по всему телу, и Довакин, бросив пустой флакон куда подальше, откинулась назад. Да, небольшой отдых ей не повредит.

Тьма возникла неожиданно, укутывая спутниц своим бархатным покрывалом. Драконорожденная с ленцой выставила вперед раскрытую ладонь, чтобы вновь вызвать свет свечи, но вдруг Серана с присущей ей скоростью успела остановить девушку, дотрагиваясь до ее ладоней своими и прерывая заклинание. Довакин не носила перчаток, а потому ощущение почти ледяных рук подруги едва не заставило ее вздрогнуть. Внезапно у нее возникло странное желание согреть эти ладони, что так почти любовно держали ее собственные. Помнила ли Серана тепло, которое когда-то давным-давно поддерживало жизнь в ней самой?

Они оставались сидеть посреди непроглядной темноты под высоким сводом забытой богами древней гробницы. Не самое лучшее место, чтобы проявлять легкомысленность, благо что теперь-то уже все мертвые обитатели усыпальницы полегли от разрушающей магии обеих спутниц. Но как бы то ни было, Драконорожденная недолюбливала все эти нордские курганы и подземелья, а отсюда было ее стремление поскорее выбраться наружу, вдохнуть полной грудью морозный воздух родных просторов и оставить позади все недобрые местечки вроде этого.

Тем не менее, озадаченная Довакин не стала освобождать руки, гадая, что же творилось в голове дочери Хладной Гавани.

― Серана?

― Мне показалось забавным, что в полной темноте только мои глаза способны видеть все, в то время как ты сейчас напоминаешь мне слепого котенка, ― с хитринкой в голосе произнесла девушка.

― Что?!

― Прошу прощения, тогда может, слепого дракончика? Увы, не знакома с их биологией, поэтому не знаю, слепыми драконы рождаются или нет.

― Тебе просто нравится, что ты сейчас в более выигрышном положении. Наслаждаешься, что я не вижу твою вампирскую физиономию?

― Именно, ― голос Сераны стал ниже, а ее слова таинственным эхом разнеслись по крипте. ― Давай посидим так немного, а?

― Ладно… ― неуверенно протянула нордка, до конца не понимая, что нашло на Серану.

― Спасибо.

Драконорожденная молча сцепила освобожденные вампиршей руки в замок, глядя куда-то перед собой. Тьма тяготила, проникала в потаенные уголки души, сеяла страхи и сомнения. Она казалась тягучей, почти осязаемой. Она обволакивала, удушала, заставляла думать о чем-то зловещем, неизбежном. А старинные руины, где смрадное дыхание смерти исходило из каждой трещины, лишь усиливали возникающие ощущения и нагнетали.

Довакин потрясла головой, спеша отогнать навязчивые мысли.

― Ты еще не удовлетворила свою потребность в кромешной тьме? ― спустя несколько долгих минут как бы невзначай поинтересовалась Драконорожденная.

― Не совсем, ― задумчиво отозвалась Серана.

― А я-то думала, тебе надоело сидеть в потемках.

― Да, я неоднократно говорила, что много времени проторчала в пещерах, но все же против темноты ничего не имею.

Девушки замолчали. Тишину, казалось, можно было разрезать ножом. Через какое-то время Довакин повернулась в сторону подруги, услышав, как та зовет ее.

― Помнишь, когда мы пришли к моему отцу, он предложил в награду за мое спасение наделить тебя нашим даром? Почему ты отказалась?

― Ну, это... ― замялась Довакин, запустив руку в светлые волосы. Девушка всегда так делала, когда ответ требовал некоторой обдуманности. Говорить о том, что она считала вампиров чумой этого мира, которую следовало истребить подчистую, определенно не стоило. Да и с тех пор прошло уже немало времени, многие вещи изменились, как изменилось и мнение Драконорожденной о вампирах. В частности о Серане. Особенно о Серане. За все то время, пока длились их разнообразные и захватывающие странствия по полному опасностей Скайриму, девушки стали по-настоящему близки, оказывая друг другу поддержку и сражаясь плечом к плечу.

― Что? ― с явным любопытством подалась вперед вампирша.

― Честно говоря, Харкон совершенно не внушал доверия, даже не знаю почему.

Довакин попыталась отшутиться и улыбнулась уголком рта, но Серана словно поняла ее замысел, и легкий смешок сорвался с ее губ.

― А я внушаю?

― Я тебе доверяю, Серана, ― неловко пробормотала Драконорожденная, опуская взгляд. Это не было лишено смысла, ведь благодаря своему острому зрению Серана могла отчетливо увидеть все проступающие на ее лице эмоции, в то время как Довакин могла видеть лишь горящие красным огнем глаза вампирши. Чувствовать себя уязвимой было неприятно, но рядом с Сераной Драконорожденная ощущала себя в безопасности.

― Хочешь узнать, как сделала бы это я?

Довакин замерла, в очередной раз сбитая с толку. Она ослышалась? Что задумала Серана? И почему это прозвучало так... интимно? А, главное, почему столь невинные слова вампирши взволновали закаленную душу Драконорожденной? Облизнув в миг пересохшие губы, нордка подняла голову и, встретившись взглядом со сверкающими угольками, медленно кивнула. Внимательные зоркие глаза смотрели будто насквозь, пробираясь под кожу, насылая на нее стайки мурашек. Казалось, они видели _все_ , и отчасти так оно и было. Довакин охватила мелкая дрожь, с которой она быстро справилась.

И в это же мгновение она почувствовала на своем лице прохладное дыхание. От неожиданности Довакин подалась назад и ударилась головой о каменный свод крипты. Девушка скривилась от боли, и тихий шелестящий смех донесся ее слуха.

― Не бойся, ― сказала Серана, видя замешательство и настороженность на лице подруги.

― Кто еще боится... ― проворчала Довакин, замолкнув на полуслове: Серана незримой тенью нависла над ней и взяла за плечи, слегка прижимая к шершавой стене. Довакин слабо охнула.

Все знают, что вампиры кусают своих жертв в шею. Эти байки были стары как Тамриэль, но все-таки лично сталкиваться с этим процессом Драконорожденной еще не приходилось.

Девушка интуитивно сделала движение к плечу, открывая бóльший доступ к шее.

Глаза Сераны были так близко и так завораживали, завлекая в свою кроваво-красную бездну. Они искрились какой-то потаенной радостью и нежностью, что была совершенно незнакома Драконорожденной, и та почувствовала, как алеют ее щеки, а тело обдало жаром. Собственная реакция смутила Довакин, она первой прервала зрительный контакт и закусила губу. Что бы ни случилось, она доверяла Серане, а потому будь что будет.

Место, куда коснулись холодные губы Сераны словно охватило языками пламени. Драконорожденная прикрыла глаза. Ее дыхание сбилось, пульс участился, а по телу прошлась дрожь удовольствия. Боги, что они делают? Всего одно прикосновение и такая реакция. Девушка в немом изумлении осознавала, что ей очень приятна такая близость Сераны. А быть может, Довакин уже давно хотелось ощутить нечто подобное со своей подругой, но это тайное желание усердно сдерживалось в глубине ее души?

Девушке чудилось, будто по ее телу пропустили электрический разряд, совсем как одно из заклинаний Сераны. Даже сейчас мысли Драконорожденной безнадежно приводили к темноволосой вампирше. Сущее наваждение.

― Твое сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, ― хрипло прошептала Серана в губы Драконорожденной.

― Я знаю, ― Довакин также сорвалась на шепот и, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему зову, обхватила ладонями лицо Сераны, приблизив его к своему, и осторожно поцеловала приоткрытые в ожидании губы. И то был невероятно нежный, неторопливый поцелуй. Трепет внутри Драконорожденной смешался с чувством окрыляющего восторга.

Пока Довакин пребывала в сладостной неге, Серана проворно опустилась на ее колени и заключила в свои объятия. Она ласково покусывала мягкие губы Драконорожденной своими, даже не допуская мысли ранить ее клыками. Но мысль о крови подруги взбудоражила Серану. Уже привычная жажда стала сильнее, опасный соблазн был велик, но… Нет, не сейчас, еще не время. Если только Драконорожденная сама ее попросит. Серана бросила горящий взгляд на припухшие от поцелуев губы Довакин и приглушенно застонала, вовлекая подругу в глубокий влажный поцелуй.

Волны растущего жара распространялись по телу нордки, превосходно контрастируя с холодом кожи Сераны. Все чувства Довакин были накалены до предела, и неспособность видеть подругу лишь делала их острее. Опыт с женщиной был нов для Драконорожденной, и оттого ее интерес разгорался все сильнее и сильнее. Она жадно целовала Серану, обвив ее руками, прижимая к себе еще теснее, поглаживала спину, проникнув под складки плаща и распаляя своими незатейливыми ласками. Дочь Хладной Гавани одобрительно простонала, запуская тонкие пальцы в распущенные волосы нордки. Голова Довакин немного закружилась, перед глазами плясал целый калейдоскоп ярчайших звезд северного неба.

Не разрывая объятий, Драконорожденная в последний раз запечатлела на губах вампирши сладкий поцелуй и уткнулась лбом в грудь Серане, чье мертвое сердце глухо молчало, но как будто отчаянно взывало к ней.

Обе тяжело дышали, никто не проронил ни слова, не решаясь разрушить волшебство момента.

― На такое я даже не рассчитывала, ― довольно произнесла вампирша, когда они выбрались из крипты.

Падал снег. Холодный ночной воздух был свеж, полон запахов и пронзал легкие. Бездонное черное небо было усеяно алмазной россыпью звезд, а Массер и Секунда безразлично взирали с небосвода, освещая дорогу всякому путнику.

Довакин выпустила облачко пара; она хотела что-то ответить Серане, но осеклась. К ее бледным щекам снова прилила кровь, и она с усердием принялась изучать содержимое походной сумки, лишь бы не смотреть на широко улыбающуюся Серану, чьи мерцающие рубиновые глаза светились будто еще ярче, но уже от нескрываемого счастья.

Студеный ветер небрежно играл с волосами Сераны, что были слегка припорошены серебром снега. В перламутре лунного света ее фарфоровая кожа излучала бесподобное жемчужное сияние.

«Красивая», ― первой мыслью было Драконорожденной при виде подруги. Как в их самую первую встречу, так и сейчас.

― Надеюсь, ты больше не чувствуешь себя одинокой? ― Довакин подошла вплотную к Серане и взяла ее за руки.

― Глупая, я не чувствую одиночества с тех пор, как пошла с тобой навстречу приключениям, ― лукаво улыбнулась Серана, перемещая руки Драконорожденной к себе на шею и обхватывая талию возлюбленной.

_09.01.2020_

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Безжалостная сила.


End file.
